The Last Night of Sanity
by Dickens
Summary: When Harry proposes to his girl, Voldemort crashes the party. Everyone, except for the heart broken fiancee are killed. What happens to her, and the others that tell the story?
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Written from any girl's perspective from Harry Potter Anyway. Guess who you think it is in the *REVIEW* hint hint.  
  
Please Review!  
  
DISCLAIMER!!! NO CHARACTER IS MINE!  
  
Note: This revamped version is as of 8/11/2002  
  
~-~ Hello. You probably think I'm insane. So what, I'm living in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, I'm not. Honest. The nurses are nice, and all. I mean... its like they treat me like... glass. Speaking of which, there isn't any of that in here... I forget why.  
  
One time, I asked a Nurse for a carrot. Who wouldn't want a carrot, after all? They're nice, tasty and cool. So, the nurse, surprised I talked ot her, ran to get me a carrot. Of course, all the nurses and cooks should be stuck in here instead of me... she brought me an ORANGE carrot. Of all the strange things... an orange carrot.  
  
Ah, like a beacon in fog, I'm remember why I'm here. I'm remembering why I stole the nurse's wand to broadcast this to you. I'm remembering... Oh God.  
  
~-~ Something had to be up. Everyone was treating me like glass. I got a couple of strange gifts (by Owl, of course). Towels and cups and such. I figured Harry must be playing a prank on me. He did that a lot.  
  
My friends and I Aparated to Madame Malkins, getting new dress robes. We were going to look the best; dazzling all those pitiful males into complete and total... cavewizardish... My robe was the best. iridescent beads whirling their way down, to the trim velvet around the edges and the silk fabric was oh-so-nice against the skin. I was in heaven just wearing that. The nails were a pretty gold-chrome, and my hair was in ringlets cascading down my back. My feet were in these perfect platform highheels that were to die for, and I topped it all up with an enchantment that made you see wings behind me, so that I was trailing glitter.  
  
I opened the door at exactly seven o'clock to perfect emerald-green eyes. He was strangely nervous, but his eyes were brimming with a love that I knew was reflected in my own. He took my hand, led me down the path to a magic carpet, where he handed me roses.  
  
The carpet was a strange, saddening carpet, but at least we rode in style.  
  
~-~  
  
When we reached the restaurant, everyone was exstatic to see The Boy who Lived and his girlfriend... me.  
  
Dinner was marvelous. Juicy roast beef, with ice wine that was simply perfect. Rolls, cooked to perfection, and candles at every table, giving it a romantic look. At the far end of the room was a table with lots of balloons, cake, and flowers. Everyone but us managed to get up at least once, place something on the table, and wander over. When Ron Weasley cam over to chat a bit, Harry got up and placed an object on there, returned, and toasted me to everyone's health.  
  
Around the time when dinner was ending, people stole glances at out table. I started to get a wee bit nervous at everyone's... glancy-ness. Then, while looking around, I noticed dearest Draco was missing. Where could he be?  
  
Then everyone rose at some symbol I didn't see, and thronged to the table. Harry reached out his hand, and I placed mine in it. He was being so romantic. He yanked me up, and carried me over to the table. Everyone glanced expectantly at Harry. Ron pulled the top off the cake with a flourish. It said... it read...  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
My eyes filled with tears as I looked around. Seamus winked, and his eyes darted to Harry, back to me, and Harry. It was then I noticed Harry wasn't holding me. He was...  
  
On one knee, pale, shaking, and he asked me... he, Harry Potter, asked me... he...  
  
"Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive? If not the corniest?"  
  
I joyously clapped my hands together, shook as he placed the beautiful ring on my finger, and we kissed. Our class cheered. Oh, how they cheered. I remember looking at every face. Girls crying in happieness, boys whooping and clapping Harry on the back, and Ron. Ron was standing there, attempting to look happy.  
  
~-~ Oh, God, I wish I could have just lived that moment forever, or at least until I died, which, if I had my way, I would soon enough. Isn't fate odd? ~-~  
  
Ron came over, spun me around, and that's when... that's... when...  
  
When... The Dark Lord came in. Oh, Lord, we were so afraid. We fought with all we had. Our class made a circle of defenders, with Harry and myself in the middle. The Happy Couple. The ones with our lives together... ahead of us. I saw girls, boys, and DeathEaters all falling indiscriminately. Voldemort was dragging the wonderful Draco behind him. His face... horrible. His eyes, almost given up hope, but I saw the strength ebb into him from my gaze.  
  
Draco was thrown against the wall, and I heard a crack. Something died in me, when I heard that.  
  
It was me. Ron Weasley, my old friend, and Harry Potter. My beloved. My life. Together, trying to kill the Dark Lord.  
  
I saw a Death Eater place his wand at a direct angle to Ron. In slow motion, he said "Adava...". Faster than he could finish, I kill him. My first killing. I felt AWFUL. I killed the man who would have killed Ron Weasley. When I blinked, 3 backs were in front of me. What? Three? I saw the shock of pale blonde hair. Draco was still alive! My heart soared. Draco.  
  
They were fighting desperately for the girl they all loved. Me.  
  
Voldemort advanced on us. I tried to A-K him, but I just... weakened him. He killed Ron. He... killed Ron.  
  
OH GOD! HE KILLED RON! NOOOO!  
  
He aimed for Harry next. He released the spell. Draco, chest out, stepped in front of him. Took the spell. Oh, Draco. I caught him as he fell. Saw the glitter in his eyes fade out, the love.  
  
No. Not Harry. Harry can't die. Draco and Ron died for me. Not for them. Not for Harry. Not for their families, wives, girlfriends, children. Me.  
  
I watched in horror as Voldemort and Harry A-Ked each other. At the same time. The spells bounced off each other. They had both poured all their feelings into the spell. I tried to block some of it, reflect it, but I couldn't. Not enough to save Harry. Not enough.  
  
As Harry fell, I was under him to cushion him. I said to him, in shock:  
  
"Harry... you blockhead... if you wanted out of the wedding, you could have told me."  
  
I brushed the raven hair from his face, and he smiled weakly. He said, still smiling, all the love poured into the next four words that poured like a river, like the tears from my cheeks that were creating little splotches in his brand new robe. He said... Oh... he said...  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He... sighed. Closed his eyes, and died. In my arms. My arms. He died. Oh...  
  
~-~  
  
The Mediwizards came. And stopped at the carnage. There were DeathEaters dead, and Death Eaters alive, because not all of us had the heart to kill. All of the Hogwarts people were dead. By their positions, not all of them had died fast. There were zero beings alive. Until they saw the 23 year old girl bawling her eyes out, while holding a body. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Neville's grandmother. Everyone, except for Harry's parents. Or Draco's parents. I saw Sirius Black, as everyone recoiled from him. He made a beeling for me, and I knew he had been innocent. Not seeing who I was weeping over, believing that Harry could live twice through that curse, he asks, pouring all his hope, and being into the next three words.  
  
"Is Harry ok?"  
  
Oh, how I hated to break his heart. I raised my head, and he saw Harry. "He is with his parents."  
  
He reached out, and touched my shoulder, trying to give comfort when none was found.  
  
He said : "You have something to live for. Voldemort is dead, and Harry and everyone who put me in jail are dead. I may be with Harry, James, Lily... everyone."  
  
I said to the haunted man: "I do not."  
  
I kicked off my shoes, used a quick transformation on my dress, and ran out, running away from everything. Faster than before, oh, so fast.  
  
~-~  
  
Months passed, and I was still out there, remembering. I had my wand, and that was it. I knew Sirius Black had killed himself that night. I knew that day had turned into a Holiday. I knew Ginny Weasley was alone, with her orphaned children. I knew parents were very angry that such a thing could have happened. I knew that babies would never live in fear.  
  
As I was in thought, I never heard the stick behind me snap. I spun around, as someone called my name. It was Percy. His eyes, haunted by Ron and his wife's death, said one word. My downfall.  
  
"Stupefy."  
  
~-~  
  
They treated my injuries of my physical body, and marveled that I was still alive, and fairly sane. Oh, how wrong they were.  
  
I had a great idea when they took me to the cemetary and left me there. Oh, I did. A very good one. I transfigured a stick into a shovel, dug my way down to Harry, and as wizard bodies are preserved forever, I attempted to dig my way down there.  
  
Of course, the winds that whispered my name and tried to get my out probably had a hand in letting me NOT die... I wonder who they were, anyway.  
  
~-~  
  
Anyway, as you can see through my eyes, I'm in here, and have been for a while. They gave me a few things of Broccolii to draw with, so I'm semi-ok with it. I'm trying to cut through the walls to be with my beloved, but it takes time... lots of time. Maybe...  
  
When Harry visits me... He might tell me my name.  
  
Funny, isn't it. After everything I went through, I can remember everything almost perfectly, but I can't remember the one thing I've been stuck with for 25 years. My name.  
  
Of course, anytime Harry or Draco or any of my classmates visits, I remember.  
  
Are you one of them? Because its been so long since I've been able to tell the story to someone who... wasn't a ghost. Are you a ghost? Are you Harry?  
  
"Hey. You aren't supposed to be talking in there!" a nurse says, as she trips over the body of the nurse I overpowered, who was, thankfully, alive. "You aren't supposed to stun the nurses!!!" She revived the nurse. Talked me into sitting in the bed, where they tucked me in. As they say the spell to send me to sleep... one question haunts me.  
  
"Who... who am I?" I whisper into the darkness, while I hear the wind which is not, the voices which one were, and feel the happieness which will... never be.  
  
~-~Fin.  
  
A/n Flames are used to make dungbombs in chemistry.  
  
Oh, thanks to Aimee, the original beta reader... and glares to Ferri, who inadvertantly cause me to rewrite the darned thing.  
  
Please review, and I may redo the other people.  
  
And please guess who the girl is. I love seeing who people think she is. 


	2. Harry's POV

A/n READ CHAPTER #1 FIRST

A/n READ CHAPTER #1 FIRST! This is just from Harry's P.O.V., explaining in detail a little, wee bit more… What happened before, and what he can see… now, after the girl is in the hospital. Most people think its Hermione, and I'll say, it may, it may not. It is 5 years later, so it could be her, or even * gag * Pansy or Millicent. * cough cough cough,*

And now, a song, J/K!

Disclaimer still applies, in that none of the characters are mine. Jest the plot.

~!!~!!~

(2 weeks before the reunion)

"Ron! I'm gonna do it!" I exclaim as Ron and I meet to play a little quiditch,

"You're gonna kill Draco??!!" Ron asks, hopeful. Draco and I had become friends after, uh, I did something to his father… Ron was never too happy about Malfoy, but…

"No, I'm not going to kill Draco, I'm going to propose!" I happily stated. My smile disappeared as Ron's face fell, and he smiled painfully. "Whazza matter Ron?"

"You always get the good girls… now you're taking the one I liked!" he replied, as he stalked off. I was annoyed, so I went to the jewelers.

The ring would go on her finger. IT would be a diamond, but laid underneath would be an emerald, to match my eyes (^_^). I gave her a chain, and my class ring during our years at Hogwarts, but it hadn't meant anything, I think…

I was happy, since she an I would forever be together. Then I remembered Voldemort. the Order of Phoenix had fought Voldemort since then, but we had never actually defeated him. The Hogwarts reunion would be in two weeks, so I owled everyone telling them about that special night. 

I woe the hour I owled Draco. That was our undoing. Draco.

~!!~!!~

Draco and I spent hours finding the tuxedoes, and enchanting a flying carpet. The carpet had a scene of misery, but it was the only carpet we could find. About 4 hours before the Hogwarts dinner, Ron showed up with a dozen roses in red, and the ring. I had forgotten the ring! Ron remembered the things I had forgotten, and would have ruined the evening without. The girls had decorated the ball room, and there would be dancing afterwards. 

The only dancing there would be of our spirits. 

Draco Malfoy didn't show, so I thought he must be running late. I sent Ron to the dinner, and I flew her house. I knocked on her door, and she stepped out. She was a perfect angel, stepping out. I almost fell down. She had somehow contrived a sort of faerie wings, that you could only see if you looked at her just right.

I remembered that picture forever.

~!!~!!~

We got there, and I winked at everyone. As we passed each person, they smirked behind our backs. Crabbe and Goyle just stared stupidly at my soon-to-be finance's beauty. 

I steered her away from the table with the cake and balloons and everything, and sat her at the table of honor. I could barely eat, but she had no problem. It was so funny watching her eat, just blissfully unaware that anything would happen that night. I wondered where Draco was.

Once everyone finished their dinners, the waiters conjured up some wine. She tripped, so I carried her over to the table. I set her down as Ron took the cover off the cake. It read :

"Will you marry me?"

I quick whipped out the ring, and bowed to her on one knee. She looked around, then noticed me. * shock*

I repeated the question on the cake. She accepted beautifully.

Everyone congratulated us, and Voldemort crashed out party.

~!!~!!~

We fought. We fought for our lives, our happieness, our… loves…

I saw my friends go down. Draco Malfoy was thrown against the wall. A deatheater almost A-Ked Ron. She stopped him. Permanently.

We were forced into a corner. Down to Ron, my girl, and me.

Draco joined us, bleeding, dying. He joined us to protect us… or rather my fiancée…

Ron was first to go. Then Voldemort ignored Draco, and AKed HER. Draco stepped in front of the beam. I actually saw his spirit come out of his body. That scared me. 

Finally it was me 'n' Voldie. Voldie vs me.

We Adava Kedavra-ed each other.

They bounced off each other.

I saw her step to the side and whip her compact out. She reflected some, but I felt it go straight to my heart.

I heard my heart start to slow down. 

~!!~!!~

She said "Harry Potter, you blockhead… you're not supposed to die… If you wanted out of the wedding, you could have told me."

I knew what she meant. She was scared, in shock. Everyone she knew, that were her age, had died, or were dying…

I said "I love you, too."

I felt my lungs colasping, my heart stopping. My vision swam. I closed my eyes, burning her face into my failing memory. 

I sighed. And my spirit floated out of my body. I latched one spirit hand to her spirit. I saw all the spirits around me, Ron, Draco, and the others. We were all going to watch over the last surviving member of our group. 

~!!~!!~

I heard the spirit cries as they saw their parents, or guardians. Draco hung to one side, his eyes watching my live fiancée. I saw Sirius come in. And she ran out, leaving my body.

Later during the night, Sirius' spirit joined mine in floating around.

~!!~!!~

She was finally found, and placed in the cemetery. She then tried to bury herself alive. I, kinda, interfered at that point, and alerted the wizards.

She was then placed into the insanity ward. I visit her in her dreams, and tell her her name, but she relives the night I died. 

I stopped mentioning her name. She tries to get out, to visit the cemetery again, but no one will let her out. 

~!!~!!~

A/N Box. Review. Please

Anyone want any more POVs? I'm taking requests…

Voting for : 

  1. Ron
  2. Draco
  3. ???


	3. Draco's POV

A/N… * glare * No one voted, so I'm gonna do Draco, whether you like it or not

A/N… * glare * No one voted, so I'm gonna do Draco, whether you like it or not. Yes, I'm talking to you. * points* Same thing applies, it may or may not be Hermione, but it probably isn't Pansy or Millicent. 

Flames can be given to my friend, Firenkire. R/r though…

Disclaimer: I got da plot. Dats all. Period. *hiiiii*

~@~!!~

(2 weeks before)

Harry told me about his plot to propose. It took all my strength not to bash his face in. _She was mine._ He had dated her for 3 years, but I still felt like she was mine. I flashbacked to the day she was sorted. I had liked her then.

I helped him pick out the ring. I never got the owl telling me what time it started. That was our undoing.

~@~!!~

Harry and I spent hours finding tuxedoes, and enchanting a carpet. Let me tell you, that was the coolest thing. It was a little sad, but what's a night without a bad omen, eh?

I went home, and was promptly captured by Voldemort!

~@~!!~

He tortured me. I didn't tell him anything, but he had intercepted the owl. He finally had his cronies punch me in the face, and breaking my jaw. THAT hurt.

He dragged me along after him as he traveled to the party.

He burst through the door. He killed people I knew. I made eye contact with _her_. I saw her loose hope in that one millisecond before I was thrown against the wall. I appeared motionless as the killing spree went on. 

I saw my father go down. Crabbe and Goyle's dads. My mother. And then it was Harry, Ron and her. I lurched up as they were backed into a corner. I protected her. I saw her kill a death eater that almost killed Ron. Then Ron died. I saw good ole Voldisnorts AK Harry, and one glance at her, I stepped in front of the beam.

Instant death.

I just popped out of my body, it didn't even hurt. I latched my spirit hand to Potter's spirit to keep from flying away. I saw Ron and the others. We hungrily watched Harry and Voldemort duel. We all cried out as the beam reflected. A compact shot out, and sent about a quarter of the beam to Voldie. His spirit popped out, so we went over and kicked him. He drifted downwards. ^_^. I went back to Harry and his fiancée. He was dying. There were a few words exchanged, and Potter floated up. He grabbed his fiancée's spirit, and we watched.

Sirius Black came to us at about midnight, dead as a doornail. He had committed suicide after learning that Harry Potter was dead.

~@~!!~

She went crazy. We still see her when we enter her dreams.

A.N. Review. Have I beaten this subject into the ground yet?

If I haven't… any POVs?

  1. Sirius
  2. Oooh… Voldie…
  3. The cake

Lookie down. \/ Review Please. I NEED THEM!lol


End file.
